Mobile video has emerged as a dominant contributor to cellular traffic. It accounts for around 40-55 percent of all cellular traffic and is forecast to grow by around 55 percent annually through 2021. While its popularity is on the rise, delivering high quality streaming video over cellular networks remains extremely challenging. The video quality under challenging conditions such as mobility and poor wireless channel qualities is sometimes unacceptably poor.